Sabor a crema de avellanas y chocolate
by Aurora Caelestis Friki
Summary: Luna tiene curiosidad por saber que es un beso. Y Harry le enseñará lo que es un beso de verdad. Este fic es un regalo (adelantado) para JessyRiddleFriki por su cumpleaños.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Para mi hermana, _**JessyRiddleFriki**_.

Este fic es un adelanto de tu cumpleaños.

Tú me diste la idea, al decirme lo que te comiste. Espero que te guste.

Besos, Deb

* * *

**SABOR A CREMA DE AVELLANAS Y CHOCOLATE**

* * *

Era sábado en la mañana y me había levantado más temprano que de costumbre. Había tenido una pesadilla y no había podido volver conciliar el sueño, así que me levanté de la cama, me duché y bajé al gran comedor a desayunar.

El gran comedor estaba vacío, lo cual me agradaba, porque no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie. Últimamente a todos le daban por hablar de la inminente guerra y de qué haría al enfrentarme al señor oscuro, y yo lo único que deseaba era tener, por una vez en mi vida, un día normal y tranquilo.

Luego de desayunar, decidí dar una vuelta por el castillo, aprovechando que todos aún seguían durmiendo. Tampoco me apetecía regresar a la sala común de mi casa. Era gratificante estar solo conmigo mismo. Los pasillos estaban desérticos y no tenía que escuchar una pregunta tras otra. En ese momento, por primera vez en toda la semana, me sentía relajado.

De repente, al final del pasillo apareció Luna. ¿Qué hacía tan temprano vagando por los pasillos? Aunque de ella se podía esperar cualquier cosa. Se notaba distraída, pero ¿cuándo Luna no estaba distraída? Aunque parecía más de lo normal.

— ¡Hola, Luna! —salude, pero Luna siguió caminando de largo.

Se veía extraña. Bueno, más de lo normal, así que la alcance y la tomé del brazo. Ella me miró en un principio asustada, pero luego se relajó.

—Luna, ¿te encuentras bien? —le pregunté preocupado, pero Luna solo me sonrió asintiendo.

Entonces se me acercó un tímidamente, lo que me extraño, porque Luna era demasiado directa para ser tímida. Pensé que iba a decirme alguna cosa extraña de las criaturas inexistentes de las que hablaba, pero les juro que jamás hubiera esperado lo que pasó. Me agarró de la solapa de mi camisa y me plantó un beso en los labios.

Me quede petrificado. Luna me estaba besando y no podía creerlo. Bueno tampoco era un beso en toda regla, porque solo sus labios tocaban los míos, pero aun así sentía que me estaba ruborizando, pero cuando Luna se apartó me miró decepcionada. ¿Decepcionada? Definitivamente estaba confundido y quería saber lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Por qué me has besado, Luna? —pregunté cauteloso.

De Luna se podía esperar una respuesta más alocada que el mismo beso, pero la curiosidad de saber, porqué lo había hecho me había llevado a preguntar.

— No es igual —me dijo pensativa.

Sabía que por mi buena salud mental no debía preguntar, pero debo reconocer que la curiosidad estaba acabando con mi bienestar metal.

— ¿Qué no es igual?

—El beso, Harry Potter. Es que vi a Hermione besando a Draco Malfoy en el pasillo del tercer piso y su beso no era igual —dijo decepcionada.

¡Espera un momento! ¿Hermione besando a Malfoy? Pero, ¿qué carajos? ¿Cómo es que Hermione estaba besando a Malfoy? ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Tal vez la había confundido con alguna otra chica. Aunque tengo que reconocer que Hermione había estado extraña en las últimas semanas.

—Luna, ¿estas segura que era Hermione? — le pregunté tomándola del brazo un poco más fuerte de lo normal, porque ella gimió. — ¡Lo siento, Luna! Discúlpame no quise lastimarte –dije apenado, pero Luna negó con la cabeza.

—Sí era ella, Harry. Yo la conozco. Están en el tercer piso, cerca de las aulas vacías –me contestó con voz triste.

Inmediatamente la solté y camine por el pasillo, pero antes de doblar en la esquina hacia el corredor que iba hacia las escalera, me detuve. Me giré y observe a Luna irse por el otro lado del pasillo hacia la salida a los jardines del colegio. Me debatía entre ir a ver con mis propios ojos a Hermione con Malfoy o seguir a Luna y no sé por qué, pero elegí lo segundo, así que corrí por el pasillo detrás de ella.

La alcance en las puertas del colegio. Aún seguía pensativa. La verdad es que no sé por qué la había seguido, pero tenía curiosidad por saber por qué me había besado. Venga que tal vez sea lento con las chicas, pero no soy estúpido. Ella me había besado por algún motivo y quería saberlo.

— ¡Luna espera! —grité cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

Luna se giró y espero que la alcanzara.

—No me contestaste la pregunta —dije recuperando el aliento.

— ¿Qué pregunta, Harry? —me preguntó confundida.

— ¿Por qué me besaste?

—Nunca he besado un chico y por los ruiditos que hacía Hermione parecía que disfrutaba los besos de Draco Malfoy, y yo quería saber que se sentía.

Demasiada información, que sinceramente no hubiera querido escuchar, y una sinceridad aplastante que te deja shockeado, pero ella es así y no debería sorprenderme. Pero lo había hecho.

—Y, ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque eres mi amigo, Harry —me dijo en un tono como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y yo fuera un idiota por no comprenderlo.

—Es cierto. Somos amigos, pero Luna, los amigos no se besan en los labios —dije con todo el tacto posible, aunque yo de tacto no tenía nada; siempre he sido un bruto con las chicas y Luna, era una, pero una muy especial.

— ¡Oh, lo siento, Harry! No quería incomodarte —me contestó apenada, pero yo no quería que se sintiera mal, sino… Definitivamente soy un imbécil.

—Lo siento, Luna. No quería decir que me incomodaste ni que no me gusto; es solo que quería saber, ¿por qué yo?

—A mí no me gusto —dijo con una sinceridad aplastante.

El tacto y la sinceridad en Luna nunca han congeniado. Sí, ella es extremadamente sincera y valoro esa sinceridad, pero carece de tacto al decir las palabras. Por suerte la conozco lo suficiente como para que mi ego solamente sufra un resbalón y no se vaya por la cañería hecho añicos.

—Eso no era un beso —y ahí está mi ego hablando.

Me daría de cabezazos contra la pared por mi falta de tacto, pero ya lo había dicho. Definitivamente era un memo con las chicas. ¿Cuándo aprenderé a no ser tan imbécil? A este paso me quedaré solo.

—Luna, yo…

—No te preocupes, Harry —me contestó con una sonrisa sincera.

Si me hubiera gritado no me sentiría como un idiota desconsiderado y sin tacto, pero Luna no era de las que gritaba. La verdad es que con Luna nunca me había sentido presionado ni juzgado. Desde que nos habíamos conocido el año pasado, (y me había comportado como un idiota avergonzándome de ella) siempre había estado ahí para apoyarme, y debía reconocer que aunque era extraña, siempre me había sentido tranquilo y relajado a su lado.

—No quería ser un idiota sin tacto –dije avergonzado.

Luna se me acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Todo está bien, Harry. No debes preocuparte. Yo sé que para muchos estoy loca y no les agrado o no les gusto, pero sé que tú sí eres mi amigo. Además yo no debí…

La verdad es que no sé qué me llevó a hacerlo, pero no deje que ella terminara de hablar. Simplemente me acerqué y besé sus labios. Al principio fue un simple roce, pero luego rodee su cintura con mi brazo y la estreche a mi cuerpo. Me separé por un momento y la miré a los ojos. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de que tuviera unos ojos bonitos?

Ella me miraba asombrada. Con mi otra mano, aparte un mechón de su cabello poniéndolo detrás de su oreja, para luego bajar hasta su cuello en leve roce. La caricia la hizo temblar y la verdad es que mi ego se reanimó inmediatamente.

Entonces volví acercar mis labios a los de ella y volví a rozarlos. Saqué mi lengua y con mi punta los delineé. Avance hacia al frente hasta poner a Luna contra la pared y volví a pasar mi lengua entre sus labios.

—Ábrelos para mí, Luna —susurré sobre sus labios y ella obedeció.

Luna entreabrió sus labios y yo volví a besarla, pero en esta ocasión profundizando el beso. En un principio, ella dejó que la besara, pero luego poco a poco, un poco torpe al principio, me correspondió el beso. Y debo decir, que para ser su primera vez, aprendía rápido. Tampoco era que yo fuera el dios de los besos, pero entre más la besa, me lo estaba creyendo.

Luna redondeo mi cuello con sus brazos y se pegó más a mi cuerpo, respondiendo a mi beso con avidez y una pasión que nunca hubiera imaginado en ella. Sentía que los pulmones me quemaban por la falta de oxígeno, pero ni siquiera porque el mismísimo Voldemort entrara en ese mismo momento por la puerta, hubiera dejado de besarla.

Luna emitió un leve gemido que me volvió completamente loco. Jamás me hubiera creído capaz de sentir tanta pasión y anhelo como lo sentía en ese momento. Ni siquiera por Cho había tenido estos sentimientos.

Ambos separamos nuestros labios del uno del otro jadeando, pero no rompimos el abrazo. La mantuve estrecha a mi cuerpo en todo momento. No quería soltarla. Tenía muchas dudas en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo era que en un minuto Luna simplemente era mi lunática amiga y al siguiente era la chica que deseaba en ese momento? ¿Cómo fue que la lastima se convirtió en lo único que me importaba en ese momento?

—Mmm… Así que eso es lo que sentía Hermione cuando Malfoy la besaba –dijo rompiendo mis pensamientos.

Abrí mis ojos y la miré. Estaba ruborizada. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que antes no había visto y que la hacían lucir más hermosa. Sus labios estaban rojos y un poco hinchados. Se veía preciosa. Definitivamente debía ganarme el premio del "Imbécil del Año", por no darme cuenta antes de lo hermosa que es. Pasé la yema de mi pulgar por sus labios. Quería volver a besarlos. Cerré los ojos y me acerqué a su cuello. Olía a caramelo.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Mmm?

—Sé que somos amigos, pero… ¿podemos volver a besarnos? Me gusta tú sabor a crema de avellanas y chocolate.

¿A crema de avellanas y chocolate? Pero, ¿De que hablaba? Entonces recordé y comencé a reírme. Una hora antes había desayunado pan tostado con crema de avellanas y chocolate.

—Mmm y a mí me gusta tu olor a caramelo —le conteste sonriendo mirándola a los ojos.

Luna me sonrió. Cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a los míos.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos seguir besándonos? –susurró en mis labios.

Bien. Enumeremos. Luna es una de mis mejores amigas. Es especial de mil maneras. Jamás me había dado cuenta antes de lo hermosa que es hasta ahora. Había un sentimiento ahí antes o me habían hechizado, porque sí sentía algo por ella. Lo que había comenzado como un mal día estaba mejorando gratamente. ¿Qué había preguntado? ¿Qué si podíamos seguir besándonos? Jamás me habían hecho una pregunta tan simple y complicada al mismo tiempo, y que me diera tanta satisfacción contestar.

—No hay cosa que desee más en este momento que volver a besarte, Luna —susurré en sus labios para luego volver a besarla.

Pasión. Deseo. Anhelo. Paz. Tranquilidad. Seguridad. Eran muchas las emociones que me hacían sentir ese beso. ¿Hermione y Malfoy? Eso podía esperar para después. Tal vez podría aceptarlo, solo porque su beso despertó la curiosidad de ella y había terminado en este preciso momento. O dejarme convencer por ella. Había muchas posibilidades y apenas el día estaba comenzando.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

Esto comenzó como un reto 155 palabras y terminó en un fic. Es una de esas tantas locuras que le vienen a una de momento.

Espero que les guste.

Se aceptan tomatazos, crucios y críticas.


End file.
